


gotta catch her heart

by Vallern



Category: Pokemon GO, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a giant nerd, Astra is technologically illiterate, and Kara is a memelord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta catch her heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalmSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/gifts).



> For the best girl ever. 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my massive dickishness for three years.

Astra woke up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She sat up quickly in panic, only to find a Post-it glued to her forehead.

She quickly pulled it off and read it.

_Going running and picking up breakfast. Be back at 8._

_Alex_

She exhaled in relief. Her rocky marriage with Non meant that the bed was often empty without another person on it, and Astra had come to fear an empty bed as a sign of bad omen.

But it was different with Alex. The human always told her where she was going and always tried to talk about their differences instead of going to bed angry whenever they were fighting. It was strange at first, but soon Astra came to appreciate it.

She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She hoped Alex brought onion rings.

 

* * *

 

Astra was drying her hair with a towel when she heard Alex’s footsteps and heartbeat. Her smile disappeared when she heard Alex’s heartbeat were louder than usual. _Rao, was she hurt?_

“Those Valor bastards better watch out! If it wasn’t for my 4G suddenly died, I’d kick the shit out of them…” Astra’s sharp ears caught Alex’s grumbling. _Valor? 4G? Are they some kind of gangs?_

“Alex?”

Said human looked up from her phone and her scowl was replaced with a lopsided smile. “Hey, Astra. I hope you’re not waiting for too long.”

“No, of course not. Are you alright? Your heartbeats are louder than usual and you’re angry. Did someone give you trouble?”

“Huh? Oh, don’t worry. I’m just annoyed my gym was taken over by some Valor kids. It’s fine if I already collect the stardust and coins, but nope. Damn it.”

_That name again. How come this gang has stardust? And why would Alex collects it?_

She pondered over why would Alex collects drugs and coins while Alex put their breakfast on plates. Her musing was cut short when she smelled something divine.

“You brought onion rings!”

“Yeah, because you will pout if I don’t. But I’m telling you, it’s not a breakfast food.”

Alex’s word fell on deaf ears as the Kryptonian decimated the onion rings in five seconds, stardust and gangs totally forgotten.

 

* * *

 

The next day, it was their weekly Sunday brunch with Kara. Astra hoped Kara didn’t cancel on them again just because she and that feline woman were getting closer. From Alex’s description of the woman, it sounds like she was a… what was the word… slave-driver. But Kara assured her that Cat wasn’t that bad and Astra didn’t need to threaten to melt Cat’s face.

When Kara went home, Alex muttered about how Kara was a giant puppy with praise kink.

Astra went to the internet because Alex didn’t want to explain it to her, claiming ‘ _it’s so gross talking about my sister like that with you_ ’.

She learned too much that night.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at their usual diner, Kara was already there and waved to them. They sat in a booth together; Astra and Alex side-by-side and Kara across them. Her phone was on the table, displaying a strange map with a girl with black hat, yellow and white jacket, and black pants standing around a small blue circle with pink petals around it.

“Hi Aunt Astra, Alex!” She chirped energetically. Alex grunted and Astra nodded at her, neither was in the mood of talking before coffee (a miraculous drink that surely made for the gods) and/or 11 AM.

Kara waved down their usual waitress and told them to get their usual. Their booth was silent, since Alex was face-down on the table, Astra was dozing off, and Kara was playing with her phone.

“Yes! Snorlax!”

Alex gave her a thumbs-up, but otherwise didn’t move. Astra opened her eyes and looked at Kara strangely.

“What is it, Little One?”

“I finally got a Snorlax! Winn has a lot of Snorlaxes and he teased me every day about it since his apartment apparently near a nest, but I don’t have such luck.” She pouted.

“… I have no idea what are you talking about, Kara.”

“Really? Alex didn’t tell you about Pokémon Go?”

“What?”

“It’s a game where you’re catching Pokémon in augmented reality…” Kara trailed off when she saw Astra’s eyes glazed over. “Never mind that, Alex can fill you in.”

“I’ll fill her in, alright.”

Both Kryptonians blushed when they heard Alex’s muffled and barely disguised leer. Kara averted her eyes and busied herself with her phone again. Astra inhaled deeply to try to compose herself since flashes from last night went back at full force, and she didn’t want to be… excited… when Kara was near. That would be horrifying.

Soon their food came and they chatted after Astra and Alex drank their coffee. Kara talked a bit about how her feline woman finally called her by her name instead of Kiera in front of other people. She beamed like it was something to be celebrated for.

Rao, if Alura saw her daughter act like this on Krypton, she would find any reason to send the human to Fort Rozz.

But this wasn’t Krypton, so her niece could play her games and craving praises from the feline woman.

She wouldn’t judge… much.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, and Alex’s running became longer than usual. She usually got back from running at 8 with breakfast; now she was back at 8.30 and she often forgot to buy breakfast, but she looked happy when Astra made her go back to buy food.

How strange.

For the first few days, Astra didn’t pay much attention to it since she was too distracted. Kara sent her a lot of what humans called “memes” and while silly, they amused her. She also sent “fanfics” about a savior and an evil queen. Kara said they reminded her a bit about Astra’s and Alex’s situation.

She didn’t see any parallels or resemblance. Kara was probably delusional from spending too much time with her boss.

But after the magic of memes and fanfics wore off, she started to notice that Alex was a bit distant and glued to her phone nearly 24/7. She answered in monosyllables or grunts when Astra tried to get her attention. She wasn’t even complaining when Astra watched Sharknado with maximum volumes just to see if it would get Alex off her phone.

It didn’t work, and Astra spent six hours watching all four of those blasted movies.

 

* * *

 

After the movie marathon, Astra couldn’t take it anymore. She marched to their bedroom where Alex charged her phone while doing who knows what and plucked the phone from her hand.

“Wh—Astra! What are you doing?! I’m trying to calculate the IV of my Dragonite!”

“Are you bored of me, Alexandra?”

Alex was stunned, whether it was from the question or the use of her full name, Astra didn’t know.

“Astra, why did you ask that? Of course not!”

“Because you barely pay any attention to me and you’re always on your phone!” She snapped. “Are you seeing someone else? Or are you involved in a gang?”

Alex blinked. “Wow. I mean, I guess I’d understand why you would accuse me of cheating, but involved in a gang? What the hell?”

“All those ‘stardust’ and ‘Valor’ and ‘coins’! Are those euphemisms for drugs?”

Alex’s jaw dropped when she heard Astra’s accusations.

And then she laughed.

Hard.

Asshole.

 

* * *

 

Alex’s laughter finally subsided, and she wiped her tears from her cheek. She tried to pull Astra into an embrace, but the Kryptonian refused to budge.

“Aw, alright. I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to you, Astra. And no, I’m not bored of you or having an affair. Nor do I get involved in a gang and using drugs.” She squeezed Astra’s hands. “I’m too busy playing Pokémon Go. That’s why I’m on my phone a lot.”

“And what about when you took longer than usual to get home?”

“I was trying to hatch my eggs, so I took longer routes than usual.”

“… I thought humans were mammals.”

“Not literally, Astra! I’m not a chicken!” She rolled her eyes. “I mean eggs in Pokémon Go.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, to hatch eggs there, you have to walk a certain amount. The game is basically an incentive for lazy nerds everywhere to get off their lazy asses and go outside.”

“I see. How about stardust and Valor?”

“Well, you will get stardust when you caught Pokémon or taking gyms. It’s some sort of in-game currency. And Valor is a team full of trash that doesn’t deserve its name.” Alex growled.

“That sounds… interesting.”

“Really? I know Kara sent you a lot of memes, but I thought you still thought our pop cultures are incomprehensible. This is an example of it, you know.”

“They are, but I’d like to spend more time with you, Brave One.”

 Alex beamed.

 

* * *

 

The next Sunday, Alex promised to teach Astra about Pokémon Go along with Kara, since Kara also played and she was even more hardcore than Alex. However, she played less ever since the new update was released.

Not only they half-assed the tracking system, they also implemented the ‘passenger system’ which basically made you have to confirm you weren’t driving whenever your walking speed was above a certain amount. It pissed Kara so much since she was used to play it while flying and it was all in vain when the screen was displaying the passenger system warning. It negated her eggs’ progress.

She compared it to the warning porn sites put on their front pages; people will click on it anyway.

Alex nodded sagely and for once didn’t comment about how Kara visited porn sites.

 

* * *

 

After brunch, they were standing outside the diner and loaded up the app.

“So this diner is actually a good spot, because there’s always a lure here and it’s really close with two other Pokestops.” Alex said.”

“Lure?”

“You see the pink thing around the blue circle? The blue circle represented Pokestop, and if there’s pink sakura around it that means someone put a lure on it to attract more Pokemon.” Kara explained.

“Alright, now what?”

“Just click on everything Willow said, I didn’t pay much attention to tutorial anyway.”

“Ooh! Pick Squirtle!” Kara giggled.

“Don’t listen to her, pick Bulbasaur.”

“Squirtle!”

“Bulbasaur!”

“Squirtle!”

“Bulbasaur!”

Astra ignored the siblings squabble and walked away, fascinated with how her character followed her movement. She still didn’t know which Pokémon to choose, so she ignored the three starters, more content to see the avatar moved.

Suddenly, a new Pokemon appeared. It looked like a yellow… rat? She had no idea what that is, but it looked different.

“Kara, Alex, there’s a new one. Should I pick that one instead?” Astra’s question broke the small debate about the merits of Squirtle vs Bulbasaur between them.

“What are you talking about? There are only three starters.” Kara walked to Astra’s place, Alex trailed off behind her.

“Here, take a look.” She gave her phone to Kara.

“HOLY SHIT YOU FOUND A PIKACHU?!” Kara slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed when Astra raised an eyebrow toward her.

“SHE WHAT?!”

“A what?”

“Look, Alex!” She gave Astra’s phone to Alex. The human gasped, jealousy was clear on her face.

“Oh man, so there’s a way to get a Pikachu other than hatching eggs. I wish I did that when I first played.” She gave Astra her phone back. “Great beginner’s luck, Astra. Now go catch him.” Alex clicked on Pikachu and soon the yellow Pokemon was standing in front of them, smiling happily.

“How do I do that?”

“Throw the Pokeball at it.”

“Uh… I will try.” She inspected her screen with confusion, but she saw a floating ball and she figured that was the Pokeball.

Astra threw her phone to Pikachu’s direction.

“JESUS CHRIST, ASTRA!” Alex shrieked. Kara gaped in shock.

They were lucky that no one was in the parking space. It would be hard to explain a crater of cracked cement with a phone in the middle of it.

“Why did you throw your phone?! When I said threw the Pokeball, I mean the one on the screen!  Did you think your phone is the fucking Pokeball?! You just have to flick it with your finger, not literally throw it!”

“Like I flicked you last night?” Astra said dryly.

Alex choked on her spit and Kara looked horrified.

 

* * *

 

A few days after the phone-throwing fiasco and a new phone later, finally Astra reached the most important thing in the life of a new trainer.

Choosing a team.

Alex was Mystic, a team full of (in her words) “smart and wise people who know Pokemon better than anyone.” Plus, they were the biggest team, so it wouldn’t be hard to defend gyms or taking it. And the biggest reason, as Alex said, was ‘ _I’m in Mystic, Astra. Do you need another reason?_ ’

In contrary, Kara was Instinct. The smallest team, yet the most relaxed one. Apparently, the leader was a source of memes, so Kara often sent her Spark memes to convince Astra to join Instinct. She also sent Astra a picture of herself in a strange pose she called ‘dabbing’ with a text ‘INSTINCT OR EXTINCT’ above it.

She was torn between two teams. Who should she please? Her lover or her niece?

Her finger hovered over the screen for a long while before she made her decision.

 

* * *

 

“YOU CHOSE VALOR?! ASTRA, YOU TRAITOR!”

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest thing I've done in this fic was making Alex a Mystic. I gagged when I wrote that part.


End file.
